Transmission Logs - Satellite Monitoring Base 42634-C 1/4
Next 2536-5-28 Had Crunchy-o's for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the 87th time. Maybe I should be grateful the galley was stocked at all. I swear, by the third soggy bite it's an effort not to hurl myself out an airlock. I tried exercising again, but the servos on the treadmill still grind themselves apart if I go faster than a walk. The manual says no exercise means I start losing bone mass, so I'll probably keep trying. Some idiot set the orbit for full-facing heliosynchronous instead of a day/night rotation. I can't even see Earth from this position, and the constant sun doesn't help much with the sleeping. Ran inventory again today. See results below. (Does this really need to be done* every day?*) *1,113 packets Crunchy-o's *40kg Mootastic Milk-ish Protein Slurry (ugh) *1 Communications Array Send/Receive console *1 bunk (w/ two sets bedding) *255 hygiene packs *1 monitor with playback panel (note: do i inventory the software, too? It's mostly educational tapes, two instructional videos for the comm array, an audio-only file called "The Very Best of Lionel Richie" which I think I'll skip, and video for what looks to be an ancient, amateurish 2D version of "Robinson Crusoe" is this even here???) *1 treadmill/Zero-g weight trainer *2 airlock assemblies *6 access panels *1 ominously-named "Survival Casket" with instruction manual, pressure suit, and some other assorted crap that, you know what, I'm not going to bother listing because this is dumb. Standard survival casket stuff. The end. Did a comm array sweep every four hours, as instructed. Means I can only sleep a few hours at a time. Not sure who came up with this routine, but it sucks. Is the loud alarm klaxon really necessary? Can't it just be a voice saying "time to sweep"? No contacts found on any of the sweeps, by the way. Anyway. Log complete. Hitting "save" now, as ordered. I couldn't find any instructions on where to save it, though, so I'm just hitting buttons at random here. As if anyone will read it. As if this is an actual assignment, and not the Colonel's idea of "payback". Submitted by: Private 2nd class Gerome Kenny Carnahan — 2536-6-14 Crunchy-o's again. Tried grinding them up and mixing with the "milk", but it tasted even worse. The sugar in them is starting to make my teeth hurt. Treadmill is completely broken now. I tried fixing it, but it looks like "someone" removed the toolset before I arrived. Very funny. Guess I should have caught that last time I ran inventory. Speaking of which: *1,092 packets Crunchy-o's *39.1kg of that protein/milk crap *1 Communications Array Send/Receive console • 1 bunk (w/ two sets bedding…just occurred to me, how am I supposed to wash these??) *252 hygiene packs *1 monitor with playback panel (software etc etc. Robinson Crusoe is surprisingly not-bad the first four or five times) *1 treadmill…You know what? I'm not going to list the rest. I'm in a 10x10x20 foot tin can. Nothing's going anywhere. Did standard comm array sweeps, no contacts. Pretty sure there's nothing out there. Almost slept through the 0800 sweep, but the trusty alarm woke me up. Thanks, alarm. Pretty sure this "get up and sweep every four hours" protocol was the Colonel's idea, too. Well screw him. I don't care how long they leave me out here. It was worth it. They have to bring me home sometime, and I won't beg for anyone, least of all that jerk. You hear that? It's you reading these, isn't it? Totally worth it. Submitted by: Private 2nd class Gerome "Not Begging You For Bubkiss" Carnahan Category:Datastick Messages